Panem Boarding School
by divergentsssgames
Summary: Katniss is going to the new Panem Boarding School. What happens when she becomes acquainted with the blonde hair, blue-eyed boy from her childhood? Romance duh! Join Katniss and the gang as they survive boarding school, the Careers, and romance. Chapters get longer and better as story progresses!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so the last story I tried to write didn't work out. I was stuck for ideas. This is a new attempt so please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas PM me or write them in a review. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Katniss, Katniss, wake up!" I hear Prim say. She ran into my room cheering. Today we were going to Panem Boarding School. Panem Boarding School was a new  
school built outside the Capitol that was established to help students further their education. My mother saved up enough money to send Prim and I their and the  
train was leaving today.

I was excited, but also nervous. I didn't know what to expect. Every district is welcome to send students there so over 1/12 of the students I won't know. All I can be  
prepared for is the group of students consisting of districts 1,2, and 4 acting better than everyone else. I got ready as I thought about all these things and before I knew it, it was time to get on the train. My mother took Prim and I to the train and helped us board. We said our goodbyes and took our seats.

Prim had to sit in a different part of the train with students her age. I wasn't worried though, everyone loved Prim. I took my seat next to the window and soon I saw Gale board the train. He sat next to me even though he was older because the high school could sit together. Gale would be a junior and I was to be a sophomore. More people boarded and we took off. District 12 only had seven kids attending, myself, Prim, Gale and his brothers Rory and Vick, Madge Undersee, and Peeta Mellark. _Why did Peeta have to be going_? All I could think about was the time when my family was starving to death and he gave me the bread. Ever since then, I have not been able to stop thinking about the boy with the bread. He probably doesn't even remember who I am. I noticed that Peeta has been staring at me for ten minutes. I also noticed that I was staring at him. I looked away blushing and he blushed too.

After making stops at all the districts, our group was joined by Johanna Mason, who was a junior, Finnick Odair, also a junior, and Annie Cresta, a sophomore. Annie and Finnick were from district 4 and they were in a relationship. They warned us about the girls and boys from districts 1 and 2. Finnick told us their names were Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel and they were ruthless. I noticed them staring at us and all I could think was '_great we already have enemies_.' After we picked the careers, as we call them, up we only had a half hour ride left to get to the school.

As I looked out my window, I saw the biggest school I've ever seen. We were here. We all went inside to get our rooms and schedules and our mouths dropped. The building was so nice. Each room had four beds so Johanna, Madge. Annie, and I would be sharing a room and Gale, Finnick, Peeta, and a boy named Thresh will share a room. Our room was huge. The walls were painted in different colors; blue, green, pink and purple, and each one of the beds went with a color of the wall. I took the green one since that is my favorite color. I unpacked my stuff and realized I was going to have a good time here at Panem Boarding School.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to anyone reading this it means a lot! If you don't mind please review and give me your opinions it would mean so much. I really want to make this a good story and I need help to do that. Suggestions are welcome.**

After everyone was unpacked, we decided to get ready and meet the guys at a pizza lounge in the "Social Center." At the center there were shops, restaurants, a movie theatre, bowling alley, swimming pool, and a couple little milkshake bars. This place had everything, I couldn't believe it. I texted Gale to tell him to meet us at the pizza shop at six. It was five, so everyone started getting ready. I just put on a black tank top and dark green shorts because it was really hot. I put my hair in a braid, slipped on my flip flops, and was ready to go. Unfortunately, I had to wait for Madge and Annie to finish. I don't understand why they are so concerned with how they looked.

At six, we walked down to the center and saw the guys waiting for us. We all went in and ordered our pizza. Gale introduced us to Thresh and we talked and laughed. Finnick suggested that we go night swimming since class doesn't start for another five days. Everyone agreed so we paid and went to put on our swimsuits. The girls all went shopping because no one had a swimsuit with them. I hate to shop but I really needed a swimsuit. All the girls were able to find something except me. Every bathing suit in the store was a bikini and I wasn't comfortable getting one. Madge pleaded while Johanna and Annie went to find one to make me try on. They came back with a sparkly, red bikini and threw me in a dressing room. At first I was uncomfortable, but I decided to show them anyway. I went out and they all wooed and begged me to get it. I finally gave in and bought it. The store let us change and we left to meet the guys.

At the pool, Finnick, Annie, Gale, Thresh,and Peeta jumped in straight away. Johanna, Madge and I put our feet on the edge and just sat. I could see Peeta and Gale planning to get us in the water, but I ignored them and let them think I had no idea. Johanna finally jumped in and right before I was getting in I could feel someone pulling me in, probably Gale. I was surprised when I looked and saw that Gale drug Madge in which meant Peeta was dragging me in. I froze and got sick to my stomach for some reason. I barely even felt the water because I was too busy freaking out. Next thing I knew my head was underwater. I came up to Peeta and Gale laughing so I laughed to. Why did I feel so weird about Peeta pulling me in? As we were messing around in the water, I noticed Peeta staring at my swimsuit. I blushed and swam to Gale. Gale had asked me if I talked to Peeta and after I gave him a confused look he said never mind. _Why did he ask me about Peeta? _

We all got out of the pool and Peeta was staring again until Gale pulled him aside. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to look at him so I did. I couldn't help but notice his muscular body. Peeta's eyes were a bright, deep blue that drew me in and he had curly, blonde, messy hair. Is this the first time I noticed how attractive he is? But I can't be attracted to Peeta, it just couldn't happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you are still reading thanks! Please, please, please give me feedback. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

That night after swimming, the boys wanted us to go back to their dorm and hang out. They waited outside our apartment while we put on some lounge wear. I had a feeling tonight was going to be interesting. We were all ready so we walked to the boy's dorm. Their dorm was like ours, but navy blue and gray. Thresh told us to make ourselves at home while they go get refreshments. After they left, I looked at the girls and told them that they were planning something. We tried to figure out what it was, but they all came out. We ate chips and soda and talked.

Gale suggested we play a game of 'Truth or Dare'. I looked over at the girls and raised my eyebrow because I knew this was their plan. The girls started busting out laughing and the guys just stared. I stopped laughing and told them we could play. After giving us a look, they gave up and we started playing. I had an empty soda bottle so we used that.

Gale spun it and it landed on Johanna. Johanna said dare so Gale dared her to kiss the person on her left. It was me I gave Gale a look and busted out laughing. Johanna looked at me and hurried up and pecked my cheek and that was that.

Johanna spun and it was Madge's turn. She said truth so Johanna asked her if she had a crush on someone she came here with. Madge blushed and then whispered yes quietly. We all laughed a little, but only the girls knew it would have to be Gale.

Madge spun it and it landed on me. I said truth and she asked the one question I didn't want, to be asked. She asked what happened between Peeta and I in the past because everyone knew I already knew him. My face got red, but I answered that he saved my life. Everyone stared and asked me to be more descriptive, so I told them the whole story. Some of the girls were awing and the guys hit Peeta on the back. I could feel Peeta staring at me, but I couldn't look at him. We kept playing and nothing really happened until the end. Gale spun the bottle and it landed on Peeta. He asked him why he saved my life and Peeta said it was because he liked me. We both blushed.

We left the boys apartment talking about what we just learned about everyone. I didn't say anything until Annie turned around and asked me what I thought about Peeta saying he liked me when he gave me the bread. I said it was sweet and they all stared. I snapped at them and said that he said he liked me then and that it doesn't mean he likes me now. Madge laughed and said he did like me now. I argued that he didn't and they had no proof. They finally left me alone and we went to bed. That night I thought about Peeta. Not only did he save me, but he knew who I was. I then wondered if he still liked me, but pushed the thought away because it was so absurd. Even though I didn't know if I liked him, I know I was smiling as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter. Thanks to everyone who viewed this whether you liked it or not. If not would you mind either reviewing or PMing me why you didn't like it? Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, we decided to hang out with the guys. Madge was a huge endorser on this idea and we all laughed because we all knew it was because of Gale. I woke up and noticed I was really giddy.

'_What is wrong with me?'_

I tried to look nicer today and wore my red Vans with a lacey black tank and short shorts. I don't know why I wanted to look nice.

As we walked to the breakfast bar in the cafeteria, I started to get excited to see Peeta. There's no way I like him, right? No I can't like him.

When I walked in to the cafeteria, the guys were waving us over. Annie ran to Finnick and kissed him and they went to get food. Madge was talking to Gale and Johanna went to talk to Thresh so he wasn't alone. I was left with Peeta. I couldn't help but feel like they set this up.

I went to get food and Peeta came with me. I've never seen so much food so I piled it onto my plate. Peeta looked at my food and asked if I was hungry and laughed. I smiled and said I was, but I now felt self-conscious. I turned around to walk back to my seat and I could feel him staring at me. I couldn't help but swing my butt a little, might as well give him something to stare at. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Gale hit him on the head for staring, I had to laugh.

After lunch, the guys wanted to hang out in their dorm and the girls wanted to go shopping. I begged them to let me stay behind and Johanna ended up throwing me over her shoulder and carried me out of the guy's room. They laughed and I waved bye. I don't know how Johanna is so strong.

We head out to the shops they have at the "Social Center." They drug me into stores and I ended up buying some sweaters, shorts, tank tops, and a pair of Toms. Finally, we finished and went up to put our stuff away. We had some time so I called Gale and told him to meet us at the pool again. We swam and went to our dorm afterwards.

In our dorm, we watched a comedy movie. I thought Gale and Thresh were going to die from laughing so hard. Peeta laughed too and I loved his laugh. Gale said he wanted to play 'Truth or Dare' again because we learned so much last time. We moaned but ended up playing again. The bottle only landed on me once and I said truth. Finnick asked me if I liked someone and it took me a second to answer but I said yes. That night I decided I like Peeta Mellark.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know it gets annoying me asking for reviews but I really need them. I have no reviews so I don't know if people like this story or not. I want to know if its something I should keep writing.**

* * *

We had three days until classes start. The girls and I decided to relax today. I wanted to find the music room, so after I was ready I took off.

It didn't take me long to find the music room and I gasped when I saw how big it was. They had every instrument I could imagine in here.

I wasn't really concerned with them though all I could look at was the piano. It was so much nicer than the one I played on at my house. I ran over to it and sat down. Usually I just play at my house when no one can hear me because I like to sing with it too. Prim is the only one who can convince me to sing for them.

I instantly started playing "Turning Tables" by Adele, but I only sang quietly. I decided no one was around so I played "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script.

I sang my heart out on this one and when I finished I heard clapping. I about threw up when I turned around and saw Peeta watching me. He said that I was amazing. This made me blush a really deep red.

Only my mother and Prim have heard me sing. I whispered thanks and asked how long he had been standing there. He said the whole time which made me blush even deeper. I started to get angry and asked him what he was doing here anyway. Peeta told me Thresh and Gale were playing video games and Annie and Finnick went swimming so he was walking around and heard the piano. I went to walk past him out of the room and he stopped me. He told me I didn't have to be embarrassed and I just stared. Then he got closer and whispered that I never had to be embarrassed around him. I could feel his breath so I looked up at him.

I was happy the rest of the day and everyone took notice. Annie asked me why I was so happy and I said nothing but they knew something was up.

I guess Madge thought it would be a good idea to call the guys over. Gale came ten minutes later with an annoyed look on his face. He said that the others would be here soon. Madge asked why they were late and Gale said that they were snapping Peeta out of his happy daze he's been in for some reason.

I wasn't really paying attention, but I noticed Madge and Johanna telling Gale something and they all started smiling with a look of realization on their faces. What they were talking about?

After everyone else got here, Madge suggested 'Truth or Dare' and looked at Johanna, Annie, and Gale. They were planning something, but I didn't care I just kept looking and thinking about Peeta. I noticed the bottle landed on me and Gale was asking the questions. I said truth so he asked me what happened between Peeta and I.

I looked at him with confusion and he told me not to play dumb. We were both in some sort of daze this afternoon and evening. I blushed and started to think about earlier…

After I looked up at Peeta, he looked into my eyes and held my face and kissed me. He pulled away and said that he always wanted to do that. I told him to do it again. He looked stunned but kissed me again. It didn't last long but I could still feel it on my lips even now.

I looked up and realized I hadn't answered the question yet. I looked down and said we kissed. Everyone looked from Peeta to me and started laughing. The guys hit Peeta on the back and said it's about time and I noticed Gale paying Thresh five bucks saying that they had a bet going on.

Peeta looked at me blushing and I looked at him with the same redness in my cheeks. I wasn't sure what we were, but I kind of liked it.

**AN: I probably will post the next chapter tomorrow if I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry this is later than I expected. I've had a lot going on. I'm going to post chapter 7 today and try to get chapter 8 written for tomorrow. If you have in ideas please tell me. Well here's chapter 6:**

* * *

After playing 'Truth or Dare', the guys left leaving me in the hands of Annie, Johanna, and Madge. They started asking me all kinds of questions about Peeta." _Do you like him?" "Are you guys dating?" "What was it like?" _I didn't know how to answer all of their questions. I have already established that I like Peeta. I am not sure what we are we never established that and I wasn't sure how he felt about the kiss, even if he did kiss back. I know that I liked it but did I really want to be in a relationship? I don't know I will just have to figure it out tomorrow. We are all going school supplies and clothes shopping and then we are meeting at the pool.

The next day we all got up really early so we could meet the guys at the breakfast café at 8. It was going to be an interesting day. I wasn't sure if it would be awkward with Peeta or not. I took a quick shower and put on a white lacy tank top and my orange shorts with a pair of Toms. I braided my hair like always and walked out. While I was waiting on Madge and the other girls I decided to text Peeta.

_**Me- Hey **_

_**Peeta- Hi, what ya doing?**_

_**Me- Nothing waiting on the other girls. So quick question where do we go with our relationship? **_

_**Peeta- Well I was planning on talking to you about it face to face maybe we can meet tonight at 6?**_

_**Me- Okay sounds good.**_

Everyone was finally done getting ready so we went to breakfast. After breakfast, we went to the school supplies shop and then split up from the guys. I was reluctant to leave because I had been talking to Peeta. Our first stop was Hollister where I got a couple shirts and some shorts. We went to American Eagle and Abercrombie also but I didn't find much there. Finally we were done with close and went on to shoes. I got a new pair of Toms and Sperrys.

We took our bags up to the dorm and called the guys. They were already ready for the pool because they had gotten done shopping an hour ago. I put on my new forest green bikini and went to the pool. Right after I put my stuff down, Peeta was already throwing me in. I laughed as he threw me over his shoulder and I started to hit his back. When I told him to put me down, he dropped me in the pool and cannonballed in next to me. We were laughing hard and when we stopped I couldn't take my gaze away from him. I looked at his perfect body and all the way up to his wet, curly, blonde hair. My eyes couldn't help but go back down to his lips all I wanted was to kiss him again. I guess he felt the same way because before I knew it my lips were smashed to his. My arms went around his neck and he grabbed my waist pulling me in. I couldn't stop not that I wanted too. We wouldn't have stopped if not for Gale and Finnick whistling at us from across the pool. I pulled away and blushed. When I glanced over, Peeta was blushing too. I had a feeling that our date tonight will be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi sorry I meant to post this yesterday but I had computer problems. I think chapter 8 is going to be about the last day before school starts so be looking for it to come out soon. Well enjoy reading and remember to review!**

* * *

The girls and I head up to our apartment at 4:30 because they wanted to get me ready for my date with Peeta.

I jumped in the shower and dried off. I looked over to find clothes laid out for me. The outfit was a short, lacy skirt and a light orange tee shirt with a pair of strappy sandals. I was thankful the outfit wasn't too outrageous.

After I walked out of the bathroom, Madge immediately sat me down to do my hair while Annie did my makeup. Johanna just stood in a corner smirking. Madge curled my hair and laid it over my shoulders, I liked that it was simple. Annie surprisingly didn't go overboard with my makeup and just gave me a light eye shadow with lip gloss. I was finally ready.

I head down to meet Peeta at the fountain in the "Social Center." I found that he was waiting for me so I ran over. I gave him a hug and he whispered in my ear "You know you're beautiful right?" I immediately blushed and said thank you and that he was very handsome himself. This was no lie. With his perfect blonde curly hair, ocean blue eyes, and muscular body any girl would swoon over him.

I realized I had been staring so I looked away and we started walking. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, just that it was outside. When we got outside, I smiled because I had forgotten about the small beach next to the campus. When I looked on the beach, I noticed that there was already a picnic set up.

After eating, Peeta took me on a walk down the beach. The sun was setting, making everything perfect.

Peeta asked me about home so I told him about my mother and Prim. I also told him about the death of my father and about what I felt the day he saved me. I thanked him for it. This made us both emotional so he turned to face me whispering "_Katniss._" Before he could say anything else, my lips were on his. We stayed there kissing for a while.

At first, it was a gentle kiss, but then it became hungrier and passionate. After about ten minutes, we both pulled away out of breath. That's when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I didn't respond with words I just kissed him again. When we pulled away I heard him say "I'll take that as a yes then." He grinned at me and I smiled. His grin gave me butterflies every time I see it. "This has been a perfect evening with a perfect guy" I whispered. He told me that it was perfect to him to. We sat on the beach and talked for another hour. We asked random questions. My favorite thing I found out was that his favorite color was orange like the sunset.

Peeta and I walked back to my dorm room in a comfortable silence until we got to the door. He told me that he would see me later and then kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his were around my waist. We kissed passionately and I ended up against the door.

We would've kissed longer, but Johanna opened the door. We stumbled backwards into the room and looked around and saw all of our friends there. They all started laughing and Gale, Finnick, and Thresh all hit Peeta playfully on the back. We both blushed a deep red as everyone looked at us.

After awkwardly saying goodnight to all the guys, I turned around and looked at the girls asking what that was about. They told me that it was there plan to spy on us when we came up from our date. Johanna then added that she couldn't resist opening the door when they found I was against it. Annie and Madge started laughing and eventually I joined in too.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey sorry its been a week. Our computer broke so my mom had to use my laptop to work. I finally got it back! Well here's this chapter please give me any ideas you have and I will incorporate them into the story with credit. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the last day of freedom we have because class starts tomorrow. We decided that we should all do something fun but we weren't sure what. I guess the guys had an idea because they came by and told us that they were taking us somewhere and to go get ready. Peeta refused to tell me why no matter how much I begged him. I even tried to seduce him into telling me. It would have worked if Gale had not come over. I gave up and went to go get ready. After I was done, I ran out the door to see everyone waiting on me.

We walked outside where the guys said that they will meet up with us. Finnick then handed us an envelope and the guys took off running. All the girls looked confused, but I snapped them out of it when I started to open the envelope. Inside was a clue that read," _Since it's the last day before school, we wanted to do something fun, go to the place where Thresh loves to run." _ We started to contemplate on where that is when Johanna almost jumped out of her seat exclaiming that Thresh loves to run on the track by the woods. We head out to our destination.

Once we arrived, the girls and I split up to search for the clue. Annie found the clue at a timing station at the starting line. "_Looks like you figured out clue number one and we just started the fun," '_Seriously the rhymes aren't necessary' I thought to myself. _"Go to the location of Peeta's vocation."_ Before any of the other girls say anything, they all turn towards me.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"You know the most about Peeta," Madge chimed in.

"Well I guess so. He probably means the bakery, isn't there one inside the Social Center" and with that we took off running.

Once we got there, I noticed that the back door was cracked open and on top of it sat our next clue. I took it down and then read, _"This clue's going to be blunt, go to the place where Gale loves to hunt."_ With that Madge and I took off running leading the other girls to Gale's favorite hunting place in the woods. As we reached the rock, I saw on the tree a note being held to the bark by an arrow shot through it. I smiled and went to retrieve it.

After finally getting the arrow out of the tree, I read the note. "_Okay we've had our fun, this is the last one. Some guys may love the gym, but as you know Finnick loves to swim."_ With that we were off to the pool where we would be meeting the guys. We made a stop at the dorm because Johanna noticed at the bottom of the note it says to wear swimsuits. After getting changed, we head to the pool where the guys were waiting for us.

We all hung out in the pool and then the guys said it was time for them to give us their surprise. Peeta, Gale, Thresh, and Finnick all pulled out a box and gave them to us. As expected, Peeta gives me mine. I open it and see that it is a simple silver bracelet with a charm on it. The charm was a crystalized music note. It was gorgeous. Peeta came up and whispered in my ear that he got that charm because it reminded him of the first time we kissed. He also said he wanted to fill the bracelet with our memories. I couldn't help but kiss him. This kiss was different from the others it's sweet but full of passion. It seems that all of our kisses have been different.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So it was brought to my attention that my chapters are a little short and I want to change that so I will right longer chapters so thanks Batchgirl67 for pointing it out. Here ya guys go the next chapter!**

* * *

My alarm went off and I rolled out of class. I guess I had to go to class sometime. We have to get ready so we can go down and get our schedules. I hope I have classes with Peeta. I hopped into a cold shower so I could wake up. I was surprisingly excited to start class for some reason.

After putting on a lace-backed tank top and some shorts with converse, I woke the other girls up. Madge got ready and came over to 'help' me get ready for school. I tried to convince her that I didn't need help, but Madge doesn't take no for an answer. She sat me down and forced me to wear makeup. After that, I had to beg her to let me keep my hair in a braid. Johanna helped me convince her to let me keep the braid, so she finally gave in. The rest of the girls got ready with the same 'help' from Madge I got. Annie was happy to let her, probably because of Finnick.

I got my schedule from a strange and unusually happy woman named Effie. She was from the Capitol. It was easy to tell from her ridiculous pink wig, overdone makeup, and strange attire. I don't understand Capitol fashion. I decided not to look at my schedule until I got to the cafeteria.

Once I got into the cafeteria, I looked at mine and Peeta's schedules;

_**Katniss's Schedule**_

1st period- History w/ Mr. Crane

2nd period- Spanish w/ Ms. Octavia

3rd period- Geometry w/ Mr. Heavensbee

4th period- Lunch

5th period- English w/ Mrs. Coin

6th period- Science w/ Mr. Abernathy

7th period- Music w/ Mrs. Trinket

8th- Art w/ Ms. Portia

9th- Fashion w/ Mr. Cinna

Mine and Peeta's schedules were exactly the same. I was happy but I found it weird. Peeta must have seen the look on my face because he leaned over and whispered that he had his schedule changed to match mine. All I could do was smile. He must really like me to want to be in all of my classes. Well, I mean I guess now we are a couple. That thought made me smile even more, I was Peeta Mellark's girlfriend. The boy with the bread, the one that his sweet all the time, handsome, muscular, romantic, and just perfect. I don't know when I let all my walls down to someone. I used to be the quiet, reserved girl who only thought about surviving with her family. I'm the one who has built up walls so no one could see who I am, so I wouldn't develop these feelings. The boy with the bread changed that and I couldn't be more grateful to him.

I didn't realize I zoned out until I heard everyone yelling my name. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We asked to see your schedule" Annie said.

"Sorry didn't realize you were busy daydreaming about your boyfriend" Johanna sneered.

I could feel myself blush as I gave my schedule to the girls. I found out I have three classes with Johanna and Madge and two with Annie. The guys took my schedule because they knew it identical to Peeta's. I had four classes with Gale and Finnick and one with Thresh. I could tell that my classes are going to be great.

I head to my first class with Peeta and when we got there we saw Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel. _'Great' _I thought. When we walked in hand and hand, I looked to see Glimmer and Clove whispering something then stare at me maliciously. Peeta sat next to me in the front row and Glimmer made it a point to sit right behind me while Cato sat right behind Peeta. I looked to see Cato throwing stuff at Peeta who was getting mad. I looked at Peeta and knew he wasn't going to say anything so I did. I knew I would regret opening my mouth but I can't stand asses like Cato. I turned to him and said, "Stop throwing stuff at him! My gosh, he hasn't done anything to you!" It wasn't much but I could tell Cato was surprised I said something. He asked, "What are you going to do about it?" I replied with, "Well I'm not going to do anything to you unless I have my bow, but Peeta here could take you down in a heartbeat." Cato sneered, "Yeah right. I'd like to see him try" I just rolled my eyes and turned away.

After first period was over, I went to walk out and Cato tripped me. I just glared at him and walked away. He wasn't worth it.

The rest of the morning flew by and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked in holding Peeta's hand, got my food, and then we went to the table with our friends. Annie and Finnick were already making out and I could tell Gale and Madge were contemplating doing it to. Johanna just gave them a disgusted look and went back to eating.

The school decided every day after lunch there would be a 20 minute free period. All the couples went off, even Thresh and Johanna, I have no idea what's going on there. Peeta and I walked to a meadow outside the cafeteria. The meadow was gorgeous. As we sat, I put my head on his shoulder and he had his arm around me. I looked up to see him staring at me. All at once, by what seemed to be some mysterious force, we closed the gap in between us. The kiss started out slow and passionate, but started to heat up fast. Peeta ran his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance and I obliged. I was not one to give him dominance so our tongues fought. This made me moan and I could tell Peeta was happy he could make me do that. Next thing I know Peeta rolls back so I fell on top of him. We laid there me on top of him kissing until we heard the bell.

As we got up, we ran to the school to get back to class. I walked into English and saw Clove and Glimmer staring at me like they know something I don't. This cannot be good.

"Hey Katniss how was your free period?" Clove asked with a sneer.

"Um that's not your business." I replied coldly

"Oh really, because if I recall I found a video on my phone of you and Peeta almost having sex in the meadow" Glimmer replied with a smirk.

I felt myself blush the brightest red before saying "Delete it now! We weren't going to do anything!"

"Whatever you little whore, I think I'll keep it for blackmail purposes and everyone else can decide what you were going to do."

I had nothing to say to that so I turned around and felt myself boiling with anger. Fine two can play this game.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm really going to do my best to update more than once a week from now on but here is chapter 10 I hope you like it I was trying for a fluffier more romantic chapter at the beginning because I wanted to show Peeta's character. Please review and without further undue...**

* * *

I hate to admit it but Glimmer really got to me. She now had a video she knew I didn't want people to see and girls like her don't let that go easily. For the rest of the day, I somehow managed to keep running into Glimmer or Cato. I have to show them it doesn't bother me even though it does. I know Peeta and I weren't going to do anything but it looked bad. I had a feeling the only way to win against Glimmer and her posse is to fight fire with fire.

Once the school day was over, Peeta grabbed my hand and drug me to the park for a walk. We walked in a comfortable silence until Peeta asked me what's wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine really just tired from it being our first day back" I replied.

"Katniss, if this is about Glimmer no one would blame you. I mean it bothers me too."

"Okay, the thing with her really bothers me. I don't want people to think I'm some slut and that's the only way I got you. I mean I'm already self-conscious about the fact that you could do a lot better than me and that would make it worse because then people would assume…" I felt tears in my eyes.

"Katniss, stop right there! How can you even say that? You are not a slut and you and I both know that. You also have no reason to be self-conscious. You are so gorgeous on the outside and in. You're grey eyes pull me in because they are so full of life. You have gorgeous brown hair that any girl would be jealous of and any guy would fight to run their fingers through. You are determined. I have never met someone as determined as you. People underestimate you at first, but once they look at you they can see the determination. You are a spitfire, but I love that about you. People will learn not to mess with you the second you whoop that bitch's ass…"

I stopped him before he could go on by smashing my lips to his. He started to kiss back immediately. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. He is so good with words and the way he spoke told me he meant everything he said. No one has ever said anything like that to me. Peeta took away all of my pain and insecurities by just telling me what he honestly thought about me. I had more thoughts, but I wasn't thinking about them anymore all I was thinking about was _'I'm falling hard for Peeta Mellark.'_

I got so lost in thought that I gasped when Peeta's lips went to my neck. I could tell he was smiling because I made a noise. I decided that no one else needed to see Peeta and I make out today so I pulled away when he tried to kiss my lips again. He groaned but took my hand and started walking.

Peeta and I walked back up to our dorms and parted ways. When I went into my room I saw all the girls in there laughing at something. I went over to sit them and everyone immediately froze. I asked what was wrong and Johanna looked at me and asked what was on my neck while the others laughed. I gave them a confused face and Madge pulled out a mirror for me. I looked into it and saw Peeta had given me a hickey. My face turned red while the other girls were laughing. I said excuse me and stormed out of the room.

When I reached Peeta's dorm, I banged on the door. Finnick opened up and smirked at me.

"Katniss, I think you might have something on your neck" He said.

I glared at him and flipped him off. After pushing passed him, I went to the living room to find Peeta, his face lit up at first and then he saw my expression.

"Really Peeta! As soon as I got to my room everyone stared at me and then handed me a mirror. What the hell?! How am I supposed to cover this up!" I exclaimed.

Peeta started to laugh really hard. After he calmed down, he said "Don't worry Katniss it looks cute on you."

I once again glared at him and said, "This isn't over Mellark." I then got closer to him and seductively said, "I hope your cold water works you're going to need it." I smirked and turned on my heels leaving Peeta there with his jaw dropped. As I made my way to the door, I could see all the other guys with the same expression as Peeta. Gale went up to Peeta and slapped him on the shoulder exclaiming "Good luck Peeta you'll need it." All the other guys laughed and wished him luck too. I made it a point to turn around and tell him goodbye seductively. Now I had to plan my revenge. It's time to call in help from the girls. Peeta's not going to know what hit him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I couldn't update this story more this week but I really tried too. So here's Katniss's revenge chapter and I was wondering what you guys would think about a "bonus chapter" about another couples relationship. Please review and tell me if you like the idea and who you'd want it to be about. So without further ado here's Chapter 11.**

* * *

Finally, the weekend came and it's time to put my plan into action. He's going to end up having something much more noticeable than my hickey and if I plan it right all our friends will see. Annie thought I should invite Peeta over around 4:00 because the rest of the guys were coming around 5:00. After getting off the phone with Peeta, Madge went to work while Johanna picked out my clothes. Johanna tends to have a provocative taste in clothing so my outfit will be perfect. Madge straightened my hair and put on minimal makeup with a strawberry-flavored lip gloss. Johanna's outfit choice was a pair of short yoga shorts, so I didn't look dressed up, and a PINK crop top.

The girls "decided" to go out right before Peeta got here so now I was alone. There was a knock outside the door and I ran to get it. As soon as I opened the door, Peeta's jaw dropped a little. He finally regained himself and walked in. I went to get snacks and came out to Peeta sitting on the couch. When I walked over, he asked, "So Katniss, what do you want to do until 5:00 and where are all the girls?"

"The girls decided to go out to the mall for a little while and I was hoping we could pick up where we left off at the park yesterday." As soon as I said that, our lips crashed together. At first, the kiss was sweet and heart-warming, but I needed it too be passionate and intense. I moaned a little knowing that Peeta would start to get more passionate from hearing that. I was right; he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I didn't grant a first. This made him groan until I opened up. We started to explore each other's mouths until we ran out of breath. Peeta pulled away and went down to my neck. He kissed down my neck and up my jawline until he was at my mouth again. I pushed him back so I was lying on top of him on the couch. My plan was working perfectly. I saw that we only had about 15 minutes until the group got here so I will need to keep Peeta preoccupied for another 5 minutes.

After kissing for another five minutes, it was time to start. I shifted around until I was completely straddling Peeta. I slowly moved around my hips trying to make it look like an accident. Peeta moaned exactly how I wanted him to. I slowly started rotating my hips as I slid down so Peeta's crotch was right against mine. Once I got there, I grinded my hips into him more and more. He moaned out my name, so I took that as a good sign. I held his hips still as I lifted up and then went back down with some force. I started to feel him get harder so I did it again until he was completely hard.

I heard our friends at the door so I grinded into Peeta one more time before getting up. I fixed my hair and nonchalantly looked to see if I had accomplished my goal. I saw that I had, and as much as I wish I hadn't, I couldn't help but find myself impressed. Our friends walked in and gave the girls a look telling them it was done. I heard Finnick woof-whistle at the sight of me and I just walked into the living room where Peeta was. I saw that he had his legs crossed trying to hide the erection. I needed it to be more noticeable so I sweetly said, "Peeta, would you mind getting me water? I'm really thirsty." Peeta of course, being the gentleman he is, went to get me some without thinking about it.

I gave Johanna the look so she knew to comment when he got back. As he walked back into the room, Johanna said, "Hey Peeta, you seem to have a little problem there," pointing at his pants. Peeta blushed deeply as the guys started laughing. I couldn't help but grin. Peeta came over and quietly said, "Let me guess, this was your revenge." I laughed and responded with, "It was a good plan don't you think? I mean I enjoyed myself plus I got back at you." He looked at me and then smiled, probably because of me saying I enjoyed myself, so I decided to add, "You know it's pretty impressive right." He smiled proudly at this comment and then turned back to the group. Finnick was on the ground gasping for air while saying, "Best…Revenge…Ever!" We all laughed and Gale gave Peeta and 'I told you so' look.

After watching a movie, Gale suggested 'Truth or Dare. We all agreed and decided if you don't do your 'Truth or Dare' the penalty is to lose an item of clothing, not counting shoes or socks. Gale was the first to go.

"Annie truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How many times have you and Finnick had sex if any?"

Annie's face got bright red but then responded with a quiet "ten." Gale and Thresh pat Finnick on the back and all the girls looked at Annie confused. I will say, I'm really shocked by her answer. Annie quickly changed the subject by saying, "Madge truth or dare?"

"Um, how about dare."

"Okay, I dare you to give Gale a lap dance."

What is going on to Annie I thought she was the innocent one out of the group? Apparently so did everyone but Finnick because we had a look of shock on our faces. Madge decided to take her shirt off, but she had another shirt underneath. She looked around the room and grinned when she saw me.

"So Katniss truth or dare?"

"Um, let's go with…"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me a while to update I have been sick and couldn't write to save my life. So this chapter is sort of different, Peeta's pov is included and some of you might not like how I made this, but I'm trying to make it realistic and this is how most teenagers are so sorry if you have a problem with that. Peeta isn't meant to be some guy who is only sexual I'm just trying portray actual teenage boys' thoughts. So without further ado Chapter 12.**

* * *

"Umm… Let's go with truth" I said unsurely.

"Okay, well it definitely is going to have to do with you and Peeta's afternoon" Madge said with a grin.

I unwillingly let out a groan causing Gale to be immature and yell something about getting a preview of the noises that came out of us this afternoon. I jolted out of my state of annoyance when I heard Madge say,

"So Katniss, from what you could tell how big was Peeta? I don't know about anyone else, but I noticed you looking pretty impressed when we came in." This got a collective nod from the group while I turned red and Peeta turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Umm… well, I-I mean I g-guess he i-impressed me with his size." I stuttered out turning red. The group laughed while Peeta had a proud smirk on his face as the guys slapped his back.

Peeta then leaned over and whispered to me "Don't worry babe there will be plenty of time for you to see it."

This made me turn even redder. Curse these teenage hormones I'm feeling and the fact that my group of friends are just horny teenagers. Ugh, why does being a teenager all of a sudden make you sexually attracted to people all of the time.

We continued playing 'Truth or Dare' and I didn't pay attention until I heard Johanna asked Peeta truth or dare. He replied with a dare and I really wasn't interested until I heard her say that he has to play 'Are You Nervous Yet' in the closet with me. After being dragged to a closet with Peeta, I couldn't think.

"You know we don't have to do this right Katniss?" Peeta said.

"I know, but it was your dare so we will do it." I replied.

Peeta then put his hands around my waist slightly moving up and down. "Are you nervous yet?" He whispered seductively. I could barely find my voice to tell him no.

After I said no, he moved one of his hands so it was under my shirt while the other one went to my butt. "Are you nervous yet?" "No" I lied.

His hand moved up my shirt until it was right under my bra. His hand on my butt gently squeezed. "Are you nervous yet?" My breath hitched as I stuttered out "y-yes."

Peeta smirked and took his hands off of me and as I walked out of the closet he made it a point to hit my butt. I turned around to see him smirking. "I'm sorry is there some sort of magnet on my ass that keeps forcing you to touch it" I snapped playfully. "Nope, it's just a nice ass that's all" he said while smirking. I rolled my eyes and we rejoined the group.

"Well you two were certainly in there for a while" Finnick said with an evil grin.

"Really didn't notice" Peeta said calmly as I turned into a human stoplight.

After trying to weasel out of us what happened in the closet several times, they finally gave up and the guys went home.

The girls finally left me alone about my revenge and the closet and I drifted off thinking about Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

When we got back to the dorm I couldn't help but think about Katniss. She's so perfect in every way. I sometimes I wish I wasn't a normal teenage boy so I could think about those things more. But I am a teenage boy and I can't help my hormones. She was so attractive today in the closet. I will admit it turned me on with how nervous she got. It's funny that that's what I'm thinking about and not the fact that she was grinding on me. Ugh now that I'm thinking about that I need to take a cold shower. Well, she did warn me I'll give her that.

Let me just say I hope that this doesn't happen that often because cold showers suck. 'Okay Peeta you need to start thinking about something else about her' I love her strong and determined personality I will think about that. Maybe she's strong in other aspects… ugh why do I think these things. It has never been this bad. Normally, I hide those feelings what is wrong with me. Katniss does this to me. I've never had these feelings about other girls, even the one that practically begged me to let her give me a blow job.

I wonder if Katniss thinks the same things about me. Probably not and that's okay I will wait as long as I have to for her. I mean I would prefer it to come sooner rather than later, but I want it to be special. Not only would it be my first time, but it would be with my dream girl. I drifted off to sleep with these thoughts in my head.

Waking up in the morning is awful enough, but as soon as I get up the guys start laughing. I look at myself to make sure everything is in check and look back up at them confused.

"Enjoy your dream Peeta?" Thresh asked. Oh no please tell me I didn't…

"It sounded like ya did to me what do you think Gale?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah I think so too. _Oh Katniss oh oh oh_ _mmmmm Katniss_" Gale moaned.

I felt like my face couldn't be any redder until Finnick said,

"I can't wait to tell Katniss about your dream." With that all three of them ran out the door with me chasing after them. This cannot be happening.

**AN: Next chapter is probably going to be a short Gadge chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy and I've had testing all this week. This is a filler chapter and I am not going to lie, it's not very good. Don't worry I will make sure to update again this weekend. I'm so sorry again love ya all. Now enjoy (probably not)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I woke up this morning with one thought on my head; 'What just happened in my dream?' One second I was thinking about kissing Peeta and the next we were in bed together. Oh God, what is going on with me nowadays? I just hope I didn't talk in my sleep.

I walked to the couch and by the look on the girls' faces I made noises in my sleep. Oh boy!

"Hey Katniss, enjoy your dream?" Madge said with a grin.

I glared and said it was fine. Of course Johanna had to say,

"Well I think it was more than fine."

I was about to say something back when we start to hear rapid knocking on the door and the boys screaming to let them in. Annie goes to the door and as soon as she opens it Gale runs in.

"Katniss, Katniss! Peeta had a…" Before he could finish Peeta ran in and put his hand over Gale's mouth. Finnick started to finish, but Peeta put his hand over his mouth too. Thresh was able to finish the sentence.

"Peeta was having a sex dream about you" He said while laughing. Peeta and my face both got bright red and he came over.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry." Before I could say anything Johanna ran over and said;

"Don't feel bad it sounded like Katniss had quite the dream herself."

If it was possible my face turned even more red. I looked over and the boys were on the floor laughing with tears in their eyes. Peeta started talking and I looked down.

"Katniss, c'mon look at me. You don't have to be embarrassed. It actually makes me feel better to know that you think about me like that sometimes too. I really don't care if you do."

I looked up into Peeta's loving eyes and I no longer was embarrassed. I felt something I never had before. My body was already moving before I could think and my lips crashed into his as his arms snaked their way around my waist pulling me in.

After what felt like a few seconds, I heard our friends groan about us. So I pulled away to Peeta's disappointment. They all just shook their heads while we glared. Suddenly I realized Peeta and I were both still in our pajamas. Great, I was wearing a cut off with a sports bra and short shorts. I think Peeta just realized it too because he was staring at me gaping a bit. Gale looked at me and then shook his head and said,

"C'mon Peeta let's let Katniss change"

All the guys laughed and walked out. Well, it's definitely been an interesting morning. Annie suggested we go shopping a little this afternoon and even I decided I liked that idea for once. We had a three day weekend this week so we didn't have to go to school tomorrow. I went and got ready for the day.

Once we were all ready, we texted the guys to tell them what we were doing and then left. The first store we went into was Victoria's Secret. They were having a swimwear sale so I looked for a new bathing suit. I finally found a cheetah print, push-up bikini top and black bottoms. Annie informed the Peeta will love the push-up. After finishing in VS, we went to Hollister and Abercrombie and found some more clothes. I finally got to go into Journey's and I was thrilled. I ended up with another pair of Toms and Vans.

Three hours later we headed back up to the dorm room to put our clothes away. Madge convinced us to get the boys together to swim after we eat something so I texted Peeta.

**Hey Peeta meet us at the pool in a half hour-K **

_**Okay sounds good. Did you get a lot of stuff shopping?-P**_

**Yeah I got some new shirts, shorts, shoes, and a bikini-K**

_**Sounds like you did well and a new bikini?-P**_

**Yep, Annie and Johanna told me to inform you that you can thank them later for it ;) haha-K**

_**Oh my haha. Well see ya soon-P**_

**Yep see ya-K**

"The boys are meeting us in a half hour at the pool."

"Okay, sounds good"

When we got to the pool, all the guys had mischievous looks on their faces. _Oh goody!_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay so I actually liked this chapter after I got done, but tell me what you think. I know some of you will be mad at me because of where I cut it off, but I will explain why at the bottom of the page so enjoy chapter 14:**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Hey girlies, what's up?" Gale asked a little too sweetly.

"Um, nothing what's up with you guys?" Johanna asked while raising her eyebrow.

"This!" Thresh screamed as the guys grabbed some water guns.

We all started running as the sprayed us with freezing cold water. Everyone at the pool was staring at us, but that didn't stop the guys.

Once I felt safe, I turned around to see if anyone was following me. When I saw nobody, I ducked behind a trash can. I sat there and watched all the girls get chased and sprayed and I didn't see Peeta. As if on cue, I felt a breath on my neck and a whispered, raspy boo. I turned around to see Peeta.

"Well, well, well Ms. Everdeen, hiding while your friends need help tsk tsk tsk."

I was barely able to say Peeta, not only because he was about to start squirting me, but I was also turned on by his voice and the way he spoke. It left me breathless.

Before he shot me, I pulled him close and crashed my lips with his. It was the only thing I could think to do in that moment and it filled me with warmth. This warmth felt different though I couldn't describe what I was feeling, I guess maybe lust. Peeta must have seen it too because his eyes have grown darker and he is pulling me onto his lap.

The kiss was heating up even more until I felt cold water on my skin. We pulled away to see every one of our friends, boy or girl, with a squirt gun shooting us.

At first I was embarrassed, but soon I was laughing and grabbing Peeta's gun. I squirt them until I was out of the middle of the circle. Peeta was still left in the middle with a look telling me he is going to get me back for leaving him later. I just squirted his face.

He came after me, broke through the circle, and threw me over his shoulder before I had a chance to run. I laughed and yelled at him to put me down and he did, in the water. _Déjà vu much?_ Soon enough everyone else jumped in too.

I felt arms around my waist and spun around so I could see Peeta. He looked at me up and down his eyes lingering on my chest and then turned around and screamed thanks to Johanna and Annie.

**Peeta's POV**

Damn, did Katniss look good. I couldn't help but linger on her chest. I can't believe she can do this to me. I used to barely ever get aroused by a girl in a bikini, but with Katniss here I can't help myself. I didn't notice her bikini before because all I could see was the darkness in her eyes, the lust, she had when I found her.

I find it funny how she is embarrassed for me to know that she has a want sometimes. I mean we all do and it honestly makes me feel good that she feels what I feel. I remember looking at her the first time. She was frail and skinny, but still beautiful. I liked to think about her and I never thought one day she would be mine.

I remember getting on the train and seeing her there. She was all I could think about and after staring at each other I remember needing to relieve myself that night. She has no idea the effect she can have on me. I want to make her smile, laugh, and sing. I know the singing is weird, but hearing her sing makes me feel like I'm in a whole other world. Katniss needs to let people here her and they are going to tonight.

I realized I had been staring at Katniss for a while now, so I took her hand and started to go towards where our friends were.

"Hey guys so I was thinking, why don't we go to that karaoke place in the center they just opened?" I said. I looked at Katniss with a smirk while she playfully narrowed her eyes in on me and shook her head.

"That's a great idea!" Madge squeals and then she turns to Katniss,

"You know I always hear Prim talk about your singing, but I've never once heard you." Katniss blushed and before she could say anything I said;

"Katniss has one of the prettiest voices I have ever heard." Katniss blushed even harder.

"Wait, you've heard her sing!" Gale exclaims "I've been her friend for years and she won't sing for me!"

"He wasn't supposed to hear me sing. I was in the music room playing piano and singing and I thought I was alone and then I turned around and there was Peeta. It was actually the day we kissed."

"Awe that's so sweet it's settled we are going to the karaoke place" Annie exclaimed.

So it was settled we headed back to our rooms to get ready.

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I know Peeta will convince me to get up on the stage. He is able to get me to do things I wouldn't normally do and I don't understand why. Oh well, sometimes I need to step out of my comfort zone and Peeta can help me. Like tonight, he won't even have to beg me I'm going to go on the stage and sing without putting up and argument. I don't care how nervous I am.

I got dressed in what I thought would look confident. Maybe if I look the part I will feel it. I decided to wear short, high-waist, black shorts, a crop top, and my neon Vans. I still couldn't bring myself to leave my hair down so I braided it back, but I did put on a little mascara and eye liner. I've never felt the need to make myself look pretty and noticeable before, but with Peeta I feel like I should give him what he deserves. Peeta deserves a gorgeous, big-hearted, nice girl and I might not be big-hearted, nice or gorgeous in my eyes I can certainly try.

All the girls finished getting ready and I am pretty sure Madge's jaw unhinged when she saw me.

"Katniss are you wearing makeup without being forced? And look at your shoes! You are too pretty!"

"Thanks Madge that means a lot and yes I did wear makeup."

"I'm impressed your outfit is tasteful too. Why the get up?" Johanna asked.

"I'm going to sing tonight and I'm not backing out."

"I'm liking this confident Katniss." Johanna said.

"So am I" I replied.

**AN:** **So I had every intention of going into the karaoke this chapter, but once I wrote this I realized it was a perfect ending for this chapter. It shows Katniss finding her much needed confidence. Next chapter will be karaoke and hopefully the one after that is a Gadge chapter finally. I will definitely be able to update Friday, but I will try for sooner so bare with me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay so this was supposed to go up last night and I had it all typed out I spent all evening on it and then my Internet literally stopped working for no apparent reason, but here it is. So the song in this chapter is "Jump On My Shoulders" by AWOLNATION. I hope that song choice is okay I was between AWOLNATION and The Black Keys when it came down to choosing the artist for her. Just a fair warning there's a good bit of dialogue between the characters in this chapter so I wrote it a little different, but other then that enjoy!**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the ground when I saw Katniss walk into my dorm with the other girls. She looked so confident and gorgeous. She was beaming, plus she looked great. Her long legs stood out in her shorts and you could see her abs where her shirt wasn't covering. I couldn't wait to get her to sing tonight.

I was still gawking when I got a text from Johanna.

"_Just to let you know she picked that outfit out all by herself and said that she was going to willingly get up on stage tonight. We didn't even have to force her to wear makeup she did it herself."_

I was surprised Katniss did that. Maybe I'm having an effect on her like she is on me.

We headed out the door and down to the center.

The karaoke place was bigger and nicer than I thought. On the inside, there was a decent sized stage, a nice DJ table, a small snack bar, menus to order from for actual meals, and tables all around the stage. It was surprisingly crowded too.

I saw a couple people from class and waved and sadly looked over to see Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, and Clove. Katniss must have too because she tensed up beside me. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and forced her to keep walking.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You guys come to embarrass yourselves on stage?" A shrill voice asked. Obviously Glimmer.

"Nah, just them showing up in public is embarrassing enough" a deeper but still feminine voice said. Obviously Clove.

"Actually, we are here for a good time so try not to ruin it by singing" Johanna snapped with a smirk.

Clove- "Oh yeah, I'm sure none of you can even sing now can you?"

Johanna- "Katniss can and I bet she'd wipe the floor with ya. I'm sure the people in here would agree too." This caused Katniss to glare at Johanna who seemed to regret saying Katniss's name.

Glimmer- "Oh really? Is that a challenge? What do you say Clove and I against Katniss and we can let the audience pick their favorite."

Cato- "I'd like to see her beat Glimmer and Clove if she's so 'good'"

Johanna- "You're on!"

Katniss- "Wait! Don't I get a say in this!" Katniss said with a look of exasperation.

Johanna-"No! You just go on stage and sing no buts about it."

Katniss- "Ugh! C'mon Johanna I don't want to do it."

Glimmer- "Why are you scared? Or maybe you would just rather go fuck your boyfriend is that it?"

Katniss- "You know what bitch you're on. I'll let you go first. Make sure you tell the DJ what's going on, if not he'll be wondering why you're up on that stage embarrassing yourselves."

Marvel- "Let's go get you guys set up c'mon"

Once they finally left I'm pretty sure every head turned to look at Johanna and Katniss, mainly Katniss.

Gale was the first one to speak, "What just happened?!"

"Umm, I think I'm in a competition with Clove and Glimmer" Katniss replied nervously.

"No not that, you just smacked talked towards her! You never do that not that I'm complaining it's good to see you stand up for yourself, but whoa.

"I have to agree with Gale, good for you Katniss." Finnick interjected.

I just pulled her in front of me and looked down in amazement. I leaned down and whispered,

"That's my girl tough as nails."

She blushed and laughed. I don't think she really knows what just happened either. We started to lean in, but were interrupted by the squeal of the microphone.

"I'm Glimmer and this is Clove and we will be singing for you tonight. It's also a competition between us and that slut oh I mean girl over there named Katniss." She said with a flirty voice while guys wolf-whistled. The music started and we all waited in quiet anticipation to see what Katniss's "competition" was. I recognized the song as being popular now, "Team" I think it's called.

Glimmer comes in with a screeching voice. It's not horrible, but definitely not great by any standards. Clove then joins her and her voice is also only okay, nothing great. I can tell they are off key, but that doesn't matter because they are grinding all over each other getting the votes of many single guys. That's the only thing Katniss needs to worry about. Her singing is better than theirs.

**Katniss POV**

I started to get nervous while waiting offstage. They can't sing, but they are doing a great job at getting the attention of the guys. That's one thing I don't think I can do. This might not be as easy as I thought.

They finally finished while striking a sexy pose and sashayed off the stage swinging their hips.

"Beat that bitch" Glimmer whispered when she got near me.

I walked up on stage and over to the DJ to tell him my song.

"I want to sing "Jump On My Shoulders" by AWOLNATION please"

After giving me a questioning look, he shrugged and got my music ready.

_There's a mad man looking at you_

_And he wants to take your soul._

_There's a mad man with a mad plan _

_And he's dancing at your door. Oh_

_What to do, ooh_

_What to do_

_When the walls are built to crumble._

_There's a mad man with a mad plan_

_And he waits for us to stumble._

I looked at my friends and they had gaping mouths. This definitely gave me confidence I needed. I started to move freely around the stage.

_Oooh, but our eyes are open_

_Yeah, they're really open_

_(5, 4, 3, 2, 1) _(I started dancing and skipping around the stage)

_I say we rob from the rich_

_And blow down the door._

_On to the next_

_To dance with the poor_

_Jump on my shoulders._

_You can jump on my shoulders._

_We rob from the rich_

_And blow down the door._

_On to the next _

_To dance with the poor._

_Jump on my shoulders._

_You can jump on my shoulders_

_(la la la la la la la la la la la la ) _

I was having fun on stage skipping and dancing around and decided to shake my hair out of its braid. This got some whistles from guys, but I only looked at Peeta. I instantly stopped dancing for effect when the next verse started.

_Everybody it's ok if _

_You're mad at what I'm saying._

_Make peace, baby shake my hand cuz_

_I'm pretty sure I'm staying. Oh_

_What to do, ooooh_

_Look at you, when the walls begin _

_To crumble._

_It's a mad man with a mad plan _

_And he waits for us to stumble_

_Ooh, but our eyes are open_

_Yeah, they're really open _

_(5, 4, 3, 2, 1) _I resume dancing at this part

_I say we rob from the rich _

_And blow down the door._

_On to the next _

_To dance with the poor._

_Jump on my shoulders._

_You can jump on my shoulders._

_We rob from the rich _

_And blow down the door._

_On to the next _

_To dance with the poor._

_Jump on my shoulders._

_You can jump on my shoulders._

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_I'll say the devils lost control_

I decided to be daring and sing this next part while flipping my hair. I figure Peeta will love it.

_Live in the water_

_I'm scared of the city_

_Stay in the water_

_I'm scared of the city_

_Live in the water _

_I'm scared of the city_

_I'm scared of the city _

_Live in the water_

_I'm scared of the city_

_I'll pray for you_

_I say we rob from the rich _

_And blow down the door._

_On to the next _

_To dance with the poor._

_Jump on my shoulders._

_You can jump on my shoulders._

_We rob from the rich _

_And blow down the door._

_On to the next _

_To dance with the poor._

_Jump on my shoulders._

_You can jump on my shoulders_

I finished and got an extremely loud round of applause and glares from Glimmer's crew.

"Now let's see who the winner is stay up on stage Katniss and come on up Glimmer and Clove."


End file.
